


Survivor Guilt

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Square Fill: Reunion, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, i'm so sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: The aftermath of Infinity War (part one). Tony reunites with some survivors, just not all the ones he expected. SPOILERS so please don't read if you haven't seen IW yet.my fill for the TSB square: S1





	Survivor Guilt

“Mr. Stark!”  
  
Tony tensed, at first he thought it was Peter, but Peter was- he had turned- it wasn’t Peter. It was a teenager a little older that Peter had been. Fluffy, light brown hair and a tear stained face.  
  
“Harley?” Tony whispered.  
  
“I didn’t know where else to go,” Harley said, his voice cracking.  
  
“They… they turned to ash-”  
  
Tony yanked the teen into a fierce hug. Harley collapsed in his arms, Tony followed him down, his knees colliding painfully with the ground.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Tony gasped out. He was thanking his lucky stars and really he shouldn’t be. Thanos spared him one kid. He had taken Tony’s other kid and taken Harley’s mom and sister.  
  
“We tried,” Tony promised, tears clouding his vision.  
  
Harley pulled back, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. Tony did his best to wipe them away.  
  
“I’ll do whatever it takes to get them back,” Tony promised. And he would, even if it meant dying by the Infinity Gauntlet, by Thanos’ hand, he would bring them all back.  
  
Harley just nodded.  
  
“Hey Mr. Stark?”  
  
“Yea?”  
  
“Do you think one time we could meet up without someone trying to fuck up the universe?”  
  
A strangled noise burst from Tony. It took him a little too long to realize it was a laugh.  
  
“Yea,” Tony said, pulling the kid in for another hug.  
  
“Anything you want,” Tony promised.  
  
“Tony!”  
  
Harley and Tony jolted away from each other at the voice. Tony pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his knees and his side from where Thanos stabbed him.  
  
“Stark,” Nebula warned. She’d patched him up to the best of her ability on the way back to Earth, he was a little more cyborg now than he ever thought he would be.  
  
“ _Tones!_ ”  
  
Rhodey broke through the crowd. Tony was crying before Rhodey could reach him, before they could even hug.  
  
“Thank god,” Rhodey whispered.  
  
Tony clung to him, fingers digging into Rhodey’s back.  
  
“Oh thank god,” Rhodey said again. Tony’s sob was muffled by Rhodey’s shoulder.  
  
“He didn’t kill you,” Tony whispered.  
  
“No,”  
  
“He- he took everyone but me and Nebula,” Tony said, his heart aching.  
  
_Mr. Stark please, I don’t want to go._  
  
“Peter?”  
  
Tony nodded against Rhodey’s neck and Rhodey hugged him just a bit tighter before letting him go.  
  
“We’ll get him back,” Rhodey said, his hand clasped on Tony’s shoulder.  
  
“I know,”  
  
“Who’d he take here?”  
  
“King T’Challa, Barnes, Wilson, Groot- he’s a tree from space, Wanda, and Vision,”  
  
Tony bowed his head.  
  
“You?”  
  
“He took Strange and the Guardians, and P-” Tony couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat.  
  
“Pepper?” he asked instead.  
  
Rhodes opened his mouth a few times, like he was going to say something but couldn’t.  
  
“Platypus don’t fuck with me. Is she ok?”  
  
“She hasn’t answered her phone, neither has Happy, Tony-”  
  
But Tony was on his knees, screaming, before Rhodes could finish. Then he was being held, first by Rhodes, then Harley joined, and then there was a cool, metallic hand on the side of his face, Nebula.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Tones,” Rhodey said quietly.  
  
“Not my girl,” Tony pleaded, his voice wrecked.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Rhodey said again.  
  
Tony leaned against him, tears leaking out from behind his closed eyes. His kid, his fiance, one of his best friends. Tony was going to rip Thanos to shreds. He shakily raised his hand to gently squeeze Nebula’s wrist, the only form of comfort he could offer her.  
  
“Thanos is going to pay for what he’s done,” she said as she withdrew her hand.  
  
“We’ll get them back,” Rhodey said.  
  
“All of them,” Harley said, his voice cracking again. Tony forced himself to sit up. Harley was still latched around him.  
  
“We gotta… we gotta regroup and figure out how to fix this,” Tony said at last. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, Rhodey and Harley followed.  
  
“Honey bear this is Nebula, she’s from outer space, and Harley, he’s from Tennessee,”  
  
“The Mandarin, right?” Rhodey asked.  
  
Harley nodded.  
  
“How are we supposed to fix this, Tones?”  
  
“We’re the Avengers, honey pot, if we can’t save the Earth then you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it,” Tony said quietly, recalling the words he’d spoken to Loki so many years ago.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
Tony’s heart skipped a few beats, next to him, Rhodes stilled. It had been two years since the Civil War. Two years since _he_ left Tony alone and hurt in that godforsaken bunker in the middle of Siberia. Tony’s fingers clenched tightly as he turned.  
  
A beard and tortured blue eyes.  
  
“Rogers,”

**Author's Note:**

> [just in case u wanna yell at me for this](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
